


A Different Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. The Pig Pit caused Reverend Amos Howell and Kara to smile.





	A Different Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

The Pig Pit caused Reverend Amos Howell and Kara to smile. They walked into the restaurant after a battle near villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
